


From Their Gleam Shone All The Sea And Sky.

by asynje



Series: Even the Night [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, M/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Their Gleam Shone All The Sea And Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Viking!verse. Warnings relate to the series as a whole.

They are sitting close to each other outside the house, squinting in the clear sunlight. The air is full of bleats from goats and the acrid smell of smoke.

The grass is so soft and green. Sean doesn't know if grass has even been so green before but maybe he's never looked. He is looking at the grass now because they are outside and his master _Viggo_ is sitting next to him as if it is as it should be and others seeing them matters not. It does not seem right – proper - but he wishes it were. Sean cannot look at his master, sitting so close because it makes his heart constrict and his lips burn. So he looks down at the grass, at his own hands stroking the grass, and keeps quiet.

His master is talking of how the great god Freyr sat in the forbidden seat and saw Gerd the Fair. It is a good tale, of daring feats carried out by Freyr's servant, Skirnir, and his master often tells it, the words rounded like river pebbles in his mouth. But today Sean does not enjoy the tale for his master's voice is dreamy as he tells of the fall of Gerd's hair, the whiteness of her arms, of how her breasts swell as she raises her arms above her head, radiant as the morning.

Sean's eyes almost sting and suddenly his master's hands are no longer painting the air with the images of gods and heroes but cupping Sean's face and he almost sighs from the feel of warm, hardened skin against his cheeks.

"Men havde han haft en lille sol som dig, havde han ladet Skirnir få hende."

The voice of his master is as warm as his fingers and Sean can feel a tremor starting deep within him, making its way out to his skin, making him want to lay down on all fours right there, in the grass and the light. For a moment he sees it as if he was looking at them, at himself, naked and sweaty, on hands and knees, his master holding him by the hair and guiding his cock inside Sean, looking at Sean, looking at Sean in the sunlight, his head tipped back by his master's hand. The sight is fleeting but Sean can feel his cheeks heat up and then his master grins, sitting close enough now that Sean can feel it. And then he leans over and says: "I would know your thoughts," and Sean wishes he could hide in the soft green grass, cooling his face in the earth beneath it but he knows that his master wants an answer and so he whispers that he thinks of his master taking him, holding him, on hands and knees.

And he feels the change in his master, how he stills and becomes silent, like a hawk swooping down on a mouse in the field, and then Sean is shoved and told to get inside – now – and there is a small bubbling in his stomach now – fear and joy and something else – that puts a secret smile in the corner of his mouth.

Well inside, Viggo closes the hatch on the door and turns to look at his Saxon, his sun-kissed mare, standing in the gloom, eyes downcast and face still burning.

"Could I do nothing else I would still keep you here. To look at you. But I can do what I want. And I want to take you."  
And he steps closer and pushes Sean down – to his hands and knees – and there is a jubilant song in Sean's heart for even if he does not dare to think the thought, he knows that he is being made to lower himself because he told his master that he wanted to. And that his master takes pleasure in this because he can see what it does to Sean. And so he closes his eyes and tells his master everything he thought while they sat out there. Of how he pictured his master taking him, baring him, riding him. In full view of the whole hamlet. And he wishes he knew enough words to tell it all; of how the grass feels beneath his knees and hands, of how all the eyes on them make him burn hotter than any fire. And yet it does not matter. Others seeing them do not matter. All that matters is the feel of his master's cock sliding in and out of him, his master's hands on his sides, his master's eyes on him.

He doesn't know the words so all he says is yes. And even that is silent.

And unneeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> The myth referred to is the tale of how the god of fertility gave his sword up to marry the woman of his dreams (a jætte and thus a creature of chaos and a natural enemy). It took a lot of threats and trickery to get her to agree but in the end they were wed and they became very happy. "But sorely shall Freyr miss his sword when the time of Ragnarok approaches and the wolf comes for him."  
> Not particularly cheery.
> 
> The title is taken from that very myth and it describes the white arms of Gerd. *S*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Translations
> 
> "Men havde han haft en lille sol som dig, havde han ladet Skirnir få hende."  
> But had he had a little sun like you he would have let Skirnir have her.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Original notes:  
> Title: From Their Gleam Shone All The Sea And Sky.  
> Author: [](http://asynje.livejournal.com/profile)[**asynje**](http://asynje.livejournal.com/)  
> Pairing: SB/VM  
> Rating: 18  
> Disclaimer: Not true. All lies. Pretty, sparkly lies.  
> Warning: AU. Sub/Dom.  
> Summary: The sun is shining.  
> Archive: [](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/profile)[**rugbytackle**](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/); own lj. And so on.  
> Notes: A snippet from the [But the Night Must Fall-Viking-verse](http://www.livejournal.com/users/asynje/30894.html).  
> Beta: The loverly [](http://jennandanica.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennandanica**](http://jennandanica.livejournal.com/) All hail.


End file.
